


Что-то вроде магии

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим Кирк, капитан команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу, похоже, по уши втрескался в того странного когтевранского полувейлу, Спока. А может, и нет. Он все еще пытается разобраться.<br/>Хогвартское ау.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то вроде магии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Kind of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152682) by [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard). 



> Фик переведен на "Новогодний календарь по вселенной Стар Трек-2016".  
> Беты - MelamoryBlack, Duches.

Кирк как раз завершал круг над полем, надежно зажав квоффл под мышкой, когда заметил Спока высоко на трибунах. Выделить лицо из толпы, проносясь мимо на метле на максимальной скорости, не должно быть так легко, но Спок для него фиксированная точка, и, честно говоря, притягивает взгляд Кирка независимо от ситуации. На этот раз он был особенно заметен. В то время как остальные ученики вокруг него болели, вскочив на ноги, Спок выглядел так, словно находится в классе, тихий и сосредоточенный, с привычным для него выражением сдержанной наблюдательности на лице. Кирк изрядно удивился, увидев его здесь. Это ведь даже не игра Когтеврана.  
  
Он так увлекся разглядыванием, что совсем не заметил слизеринского вышибалу , пока тот на него не налетел. Они столкнулись на ужасающей скорости: квоффл полетел в одну сторону, метла Кирка – в другую, а сам он изо всех сил пытался не свалиться с двухсот футов вниз. К тому времени, как ему удалось восстановить равновесие, квоффл уже был на другой половине поля. Плечо ныло от удара, но Кирк выровнял себя на Нимбусе 1500 и вернулся в игру, полный намерения победить.  
  
Он был рад уже тому, что не свалился прямо у Спока на глазах.  
  
В конце концов, Гриффиндор победил, хотя снитч и достался слизеринцам. В отличие от многих свежеиспеченных капитанов, Кирк не перекладывал всю ответственность за результат игры на ловца - он делал акцент на стратегию и командную работу, чтобы получить наивысший общий бал. Профессор МакГонагалл, глава факультета Гриффиндор, всегда была готова напомнить всем, что Кирк, назначенный капитаном в начале четвертого курса, стал самым юным капитаном за всю историю Хогвартса. Это стало настолько неотъемлемой частью его школьного имиджа, что многие перво- и второгодки так и звали его - капитан Кирк.  
  
Поздравив команду с победой, Кирк направился в больничное крыло, осторожно прикрывая одной рукой ноющее плечо. Завидев его, мадам Помфри расплылась в улыбке, однако не кинулась на помощь,потому как знала: он пришел не к ней. Кирк улыбнулся и нашел взглядом того, кого искал: он как раз наводил порядок среди содержимого кладовки.  
  
\- Ну, - проговорил Кирк. - Как так выходит, что ты никогда не приходишь на квиддичные матчи, Боунс?  
  
Маккой даже не потрудился поднять голову от работы, все его внимание было сосредоточено на бесчисленных цветных стеклянных флакончиках.  
  
\- Они действуют мне на нервы, - пробормотал он, изучая выцветшую этикетку. - И не похоже, чтобы тебе не хватало моральной поддержки. Наверное, каждая девчонка в школе болеет за Джеймса Т. Кирка.  
  
\- Ты пропустил хорошую игру, - настаивал Кирк. Он ждал, что Маккой поинтересуется результатом, но, когда тот так ничего и не спросил, добавил: - Мы выиграли.  
  
\- Что, правда? - Маккой повернулся к нему, изобразив на лице полное сарказма удивление, которое тут же сменилось выражением тревоги. - Черт тебя подери, Джим, только не снова!  
  
Кирк в ответ лишь простодушно пожал поврежденным плечом.  
  
\- Могло быть и хуже.  
  
\- Еще бы! - всплеснул руками Маккой. - Ты мог сломать ногу! - Он прищурил глаза. - О, подожди. В прошлом году так и случилось.  
  
\- Просто подлатай меня, док.  
  
\- Садись на постель, - Маккой указал на ближайшую из них подбородком. - И снимай футболку, - Кирк уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить какой-нибудь фривольной остротой, но Маккой резко оборвал его: - И, пожалуйста, избавь меня от инсинуаций.   
  
Стянуть с себя форму оказалось на удивление сложно: все связки протестующее заныли, стоило Кирку поднять руки над головой. Когда он опустил футболку на колени, Маккой кинул на него только один взгляд и объявил:  
  
\- Плечо выбито. Отличная работа, - он вытащил палочку из складок мантии. – Не двигайся, может немного щипать. - Приготовился, направил на него палочку, потом - «Реверио!» - и Кирк почувствовал, как сустав вернулся в нужное положение и встал как новенький. Он попытался подняться, но Маккой тут же усадил его на место.  
  
\- Да сядь ты спокойно, - проворчал он. – Давай я дам тебе что-нибудь, чтобы помочь мышцам восстановиться. Ты не неуязвим, знаешь ли.  
  
Пока Маккой копался в своих зельях, Кирк натянул футболку обратно и рассеянно потер пострадавший сустав, пытаясь унять жжение.  
  
\- Может, ты и пропустил игру, но знаешь, кто нет?  
  
\- Дай угадаю, - вздохнул Маккой.  
  
\- Спок! – Кирк все еще был поражен этим фактом. – С каких это пор он ходит на квиддич? Не думаю, что видел его на играх раньше!  
  
\- Может, он проиграл пари, - сухо предположил Маккой.  
  
\- Нет, дело не в этом, - отмахнулся от идеи Кирк. - Он казался действительно… заинтересованным. Как будто… пришел туда по своей воле. Он был сосредоточен на игре.  
  
\- И откуда бы тебе знать? Если только ты не… - тут до него дошло, и Маккой резко развернулся, с флаконом саламандровой крови в руках. – Джим, ты что, дал выбить себе плечо, потому что отвлекся на этого мелкого вейлу?  
  
\- Полувейлу, - поправил его Кирк. – И я ничего не мог поделать, он просто притягивает внимание!  
  
И в самом деле, «притягивает внимание» - это еще слабо сказано! С самого первого дня было в Споке что-то… интригующее, еще когда Сортирующая Шляпа пропела: «Когтевран!», едва коснувшись его головы. Единственным учеником того года, распределенным столь же мгновенно, был сам Кирк, словно рожденный для Гриффиндора. Даже Маккою пришлось некоторое время посидеть, обливаясь потом, пока Шляпа размышляла, не отправить ли его в Когтевран, однако, стоило Кирку поближе его узнать, как его попадание в Пуффендуй не могло быть более очевидным. Однако в день распределения все его внимание было направлено в другое место. Весь приветственный пир Джим вытягивал шею в пространство между столами, пытаясь получше рассмотреть странного, тихого мальчика с острыми ушами. Он хотел знать о нем все.  
  
Как и вся остальная школа, он довольно быстро узнал подробности. Мать Спока была вейлой, а отец – высокопоставленным чиновником в Министерстве. Вейлы мужского пола встречались довольно редко, а мальчики-полукровки – и того реже. В то время как мать Спока обладала светлыми волосами и безупречной красотой, сам Спок был брюнетом, а его уши напоминали скорее уши гарпии. Многие опасались, что он унаследует взрывной характер народа своей матери, но, словно назло всем, тот не выказывал никаких эмоций вообще. Хотя в силу своей природы или впечатляющего самоконтроля, Кирк так и не понял.  
  
Впрочем, одну черту он все-таки унаследовал от своих предков-вейл – Спок был неестественно, непреодолимо притягателен. Об этом никогда не говорили вслух, но Кирка влекло к нему всякий раз, стоило лишь взглянуть, словно силой тяжести или морским приливом. Кирк пялился на Спока еще тогда, когда не мог понять причины, а сейчас, будучи на шестом курсе, и вовсе опасался, что это притяжение скоро перейдет черту, где оно просто отвлекало его, и станет всепоглощающим.  
  
\- Ты не должен так отвлекаться, - голос Маккоя вернул его в настоящее. – Особенно посреди игры в квиддич. Это опасно! Помнишь Скотти, из Когтеврана? Он потерял палец, потому что был невнимателен!  
  
\- Он потерял палец, потому что был слишком упрям, чтобы уйти с поля во время матча, - хмыкнул Кирк. У него тот поступок Скотти вызывал, скорее, восхищение.  
  
\- Не в этом дело! – раздраженно отозвался Маккой. – Суть в том, что надо следить за игрой, а не за зрителями.  
  
\- Я и слежу! – возразил Кирк. – Ну, то есть обычно. Дело в этом конкретном зрителе.  
  
\- Ты больной, - Маккой добавил в зелье последнюю щепотку златоцветника – Говорю тебе, Джим, этот парень – рыба бесчувственная.  
  
\- Мне казалось, ты называл его белой вороной, - отозвался Кирк. – И я не сумасшедший. Я тут не причем, это все их вейловские штучки. Ничего не могу поделать.  
  
\- Ты о чем?  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, - Кирк неопределенно взмахнул рукой, глядя прямо перед собой, – когда ты готов на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться с ним вместе. Или сказать что-нибудь, что его впечатлит. Когда тебе просто хочется… прикоснуться к его руке, что ли, или даже просто сесть рядом.  
  
Его голос замер, когда он осознал, что Маккой таращится на него, словно Кирк только что отрастил рога.  
  
\- Что?! – прошипел он, обороняясь.  
  
\- Джим, я понятия не имею, что за хрень ты сейчас несешь.  
  
Кирк почувствовал, как жаркий румянец пополз вверх по его шее.  
  
\- Ну, ты знаешь. Вейловские штучки.  
  
\- Это относится только к представителям женского пола.  
  
\- Эммм, - интеллектуально отозвался Джим.  
  
И мир словно обрушился вокруг него. Более пяти лет он так сильно желал того, чего даже не понимал. Пять лет пялился, надеялся и ждал, когда что-то произойдет. Пять лет выискивал его лицо в толпе – опорную точку, центр его вселенной. И это не было вейловскими штучками. Даже рядом не стояло. Ему просто хотелось верить, что это так.  
  
\- Честно слово, - проворчал Маккой откуда-то издалека. – Ты что, ничего не слушал на уроках по Уходу За Магическими Существами?  
  
Кирк ничего не ответил. Он больше никогда ничего не будет слушать на уроках. Он больше никогда не обратит внимание на что-нибудь еще - никогда, потому что до него только дошло, что последние пять лет он был влюблен.  
  
\- Выпей, - скомандовал Маккой, сунув ему в руку стеклянный флакон.  
  
Кирк подчинился. Его обдало жаром, потом бросило в холод, и снова потеплело. Еще ему казалось, что он чувствует биение сердца в кончиках пальцев, но, похоже, зелье не имело к этому никакого отношения.  
  
\- Мне пора, - пробормотал он, потом вскочил, даже не попрощавшись, и, спотыкаясь, направился к спальням Гриффиндора, чтобы принять холодный душ.  
  
Он больше не говорил об этом до самого урока Астрономии двумя днями позже. Астрономия была гвоздем его расписания. Не только потому, что была любимым уроком Кирка, но и потому что они разделяли ее с Когтевраном. Как обычно, Спок закончил составлять свою звездную карту раньше всех и тихо сидел, просматривая заданное на дом чтение. Кирк пересел к нему и прошептал – так, чтобы не привлечь внимание профессора.   
  
\- Я видел тебя на квиддиче.  
  
\- Да, - согласился Спок.  
  
\- Ага, - у Кирка вспотели ладони. Этого никогда не случалось прежде, даже когда он думал, что… но неважно. – Ты обычно не ходишь на игры.  
  
\- Это так. Однако я много слышал о твоих стратегических талантах как капитана. Мне было любопытно увидеть их воочию.   
  
Он пришел ради меня. У Кирка закружилась голова.  
  
\- И как я тебе? – полюбопытствовал он.  
  
\- Твоя тактика поначалу показалась мне рисковой и нелогичной, - произнес Спок в своей спокойной сухой манере. – Но в итоге она привела к успеху, так что должен признать, у тебя блестящий тактический ум.  
  
Взволнованный и ободренный, Кирк выпалил:  
  
\- Ты должен как-нибудь испытать меня в шахматах!  
  
На что Спок посмотрел на него своими темными серьезными глазами:  
  
\- Я был бы очень заинтересован в подобном упражнении.  
  
Каждая клеточка тела Кирка буквально пела от восторга, но Кирк держал лицо. Он просто улыбнулся и, кивнув, поднял взгляд на звезды, отметив краем глаза, что Спок последовал его примеру. Они уже шли нога в ногу. Ничего удивительного.  
  
Им надо было наверстать пять упущенных лет.  
  
  
  
 _Конец_


End file.
